


Sailing away from the Hut-On-The-Rock

by Craftybadger1234



Series: Missing and odd moments: First Year [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Hogwarts First Year, Humor, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-08 15:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15933689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Craftybadger1234/pseuds/Craftybadger1234
Summary: The Dursleys get back home after Hagrid steals their boat.





	Sailing away from the Hut-On-The-Rock

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to CleopatraIsMyName for looking this over for me! :)
> 
> Also, Hagrid says he flew to the rock but on what? And why couldn't they fly back?

All was quiet, save the pounding of the waves on the rocks outside. Creeping quietly from hiding, Vernon, Petunia, and Dudley made their way to the main room of the sagging hut. No sign of the shaggy monster or the boy to be seen.

Vernon grumbled, “Nasy wastrel! Good riddance, eh?”

Petunia nodded absently, searching the room for anything suspicious. “What a relief!” She tied her dressing gown tighter around herself and sighed, “And now we can get away from this wretched place. Come along, Dudley dearest, let’s get dressed and head back home.”

It was a matter of minutes to get ready, as none of them wanted to stay even a second longer than necessary. Gingerly, Vernon slid the broken door out of the way and they stared bewildered at the empty ocean in front of them.

“Where’s the - “ Vernon’s face reddened and he made a quick circuit of the small hut. “The boat is gone! That bastard stole our boat!”

“Vernon! What’ll we do?” Petunia looked around at the hut and the ocean, as though Vernon had somehow missed the boat. Dudley whimpered behind her, hand itching at the uncomfortable tail pressing against his trousers.

“Well… we’ll just… er… “ For once, Vernon seemed at a loss. 

Petunia tilted her head, “Wait, what’s that?” The sound of a motorboat rose over the sound of the waves.

A spry young man came to a halt in a small boat, just off the shore. “Ho there! Everyone all right? My granddad said the boat you rented was found ashore this morning. Need a lift back?”

“Of all the - _yes_ , yes of course we do! We certainly weren’t going to swim back!!” Vernon shouted. With a frantic wave of his hand, he urged Petunia and Dudley ahead of him. He cleared his throat and tried to gather a sense of calm. “Must have come loose in the night,” he laughed nervously.

“Oi! Is the door broken on the house?” the young man asked, staring at the gaping hole where the door once stood.

“Er… the wind… must’ve knocked it out,” Vernon stuttered, face reddening.

“Hmm… might be having to pay for that,” the young man said. He turned the boat and eyed the three huddled passengers with suspicion. “We’ll see what granddad says about it.”

Hours later, their pockets lighter after paying for repairs on the door and the little boat, the three Dursleys collapsed in relief on their sofa. Petunia smacked Dudley’s hand away from his itching backside.

She sniffed and wiped at her eye with her handkerchief. “We’ll have to call a doctor to see about getting that - that _thing_ removed before Diddykins has to go off to school.”

Vernon’s face crumpled into an ugly scowl but before he could rage about the extra expense and the monster that threatened their child, they heard the front door open. In walked the boy, carrying a large bird cage with a snowy white owl inside. 

With a new target, Vernon’s mind instantly shifted from Dudley’s tail to the boy he could blame all his troubles on. “What are - “

He cut off abruptly when he noticed a slender older man behind the boy. The man set a large trunk down and lifted his cap with a smile. “Evenin’ all. I’ve brung your boy home. ‘E said you’d pay for the cab when I dropped ‘im off.”

Vernon’s face darkened to an ugly puce as he pulled his wallet from his pocket. Anything to get rid of the onlooker. The cabbie smiled and said, “Good luck, then, ‘Arry. Evenin’!” He whistled as he closed the door behind him.

“What are you doing here?” Vernon raged. “I thought we were finally to be rid of you! Wasn’t that giant oaf supposed to take you to that ruddy _school_?”

Harry’s fingers tightened on the cage, and he said quietly, “Not for another month. I’m to stay here until then.”

“Stay - you’ll be - “ Vernon choked on his own rage and swung his eyes to Petunia, who could only shake her head helplessly. “Get upstairs! We don’t want to hear a peep from you! Understand, boy?”

“Yes, sir,” Harry said, already dragging the trunk up the stairs behind him. It was going to be a long month.


End file.
